Whispers in the Wind
by KoreanLover300
Summary: What if the one you trusted with all your heart, was not whom she seemed? What if she was the complete opposite of whom you thought her to be? The wind passes by you once and never changes directions, but what if that wind became your air?
1. Prologue

Here is the first chapter, hope you guys like it. By the way, So Hyun Sub, is Yi Jung`s father, just letting you guys know.

* * *

"Son you were a bit harsh today." With that Hyun Sub, left the table and walked out of the restaurant, leaving an upset Yi Jung behind. Soon as Hyun Sub walks out of the door, his face lights up with joy, and his lips crept upwards into a grin.

"You are still here? I am really sorry my son treated you as he did right now, he has no idea how to treat a women."

The young girl in the red coat faced the aged man who spoke to her and she carried out a smirk, "I am sure you know how to?" She winks at the man, and brushes her thumb across her lips. The man waste not another second and bends down a bit to capture her lips, but his action fails as the girl puts her hand on his chest and Hyun Sub is unable to move forward, the girl leans forward next to his ear, and speaks with a deep voice, which the aged man took as being sexy, "not here, lets go somewhere private." The girl positioned back to her place and so did Hyun Sub.

A smirk is formed on his face, "you are a naughty girl…" With that, Hyun Sun grabs the girl`s wrist and pulls her with him.

The drive was silent, the female girl never seemed to take her eyes off from Hyun Sub and he definitely took notice, "Why am I that handsome?"

"Maybe, other than that I was wondering if you are really as bad as I have heard about you. Because you know, I love bad guys. They really turn me on…" the girl bites her lower lip as she finishes her sentence.

"Don`t worry baby, I won`t disappoint you."

"What if you do, I am pretty intense, the last guy I slept with, and he had kidnapped many little children, and blackmailed their family members."

The aged man scoffed at her statement and without looking her way and focusing on the road, replied with a smile, "that`s it, you know I sell kids."

"Really?" the girl questioned with an interested look.

"Yeah. I sell young girls to become slaves. My partner and me have been running this business for years now it makes good money. Where do you think I get all the money from to put on exhibitions and everything, it would have been impossible to be successful today if I had worked hard to get the money. So I sold young girls who don`t have families. Does that much turn you on? " Hyun Sub, quickly glanced over the young girl and she never stopped smiling.

"It does. By the way who is your partner? I think he can do a better job."

"Nice try, but you are mine, tonight baby!" With that the drive came to an end. The car was parked outside of Hyun Sub`s studio. He quickly walks over to the girl`s side of the car, opens the door for her, grabs her wrist and pulls her with him inside. Both of them end up in his office. Hyun Sub closes the door behind them, and instantly attempts to attack the girl with the seductive look on his face, but fails as the girl gets out of his way.

"What is the problem now?" he was becoming impatient, he really wanted her now.

"I don`t believe you. About you selling girls. You made that up, and I don`t sleep with liars!" the girl folds her hands in front of her chest. Hyun Sub ignores her comment and tries to attack her again but fails. He was now very frustrated, because with his time with girls he would attack them right away even by looking at them his body reacts quickly, and the girl in front of him was so cute and innocent he couldn`t wait to taste her. He walks over to a painting, and removes it off the wall, which contained a safe. It was a big safe, the length and width of any regular oven. It was white, so it was a bit difficult even knowing it was there, with the wall being white colored as well. Hyun Sub quickly enters in some numbers and the safe opened. The girl looks his way to utter curiosity. All safes either had money in them or jewelry, but this safe had piles and piles of paper. Hyun Sub jumbled through the piles in a hurry, till he found the paper he needed and without even closing the safe he walked over to the girl looking at him, confused from the papers he just handed to her.

"See, these are the lists of girls I have sold over the years, if I was lying then how would I know all those names and their information. That safe is a real life saver for me, it has all my crimes in there, see I am really a bad person."

"Can I see the rest of the papers?" The girl walks over to the safe, but Hyun Sub, pulls her towards him and grins, "sorry baby we had a deal, I give you proof and you give me your body. That was it." Leaving the safe open Hyun Sub pulls the girl closer to him and bends down to kiss her. With an instant flash, the girl reaches into her matching red purse, pulls out a syringe half filled with a green chemical, and stabs it in the left side of Hyun Sub`s neck, and before he could even react, he falls to the ground and faints.

The girl, reaches into her red coat's pocket and pulls out her phone and dials a number. "Hello, yes I have found the papers. I will be bringing them all to you…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

So what did you guys think about the first chapter? Cliffhanger right. Sorry about that. But please do subscribe and upvote this story, I know you will really enjoy it. This is to be a short story, but I promise the ending will not disappoint you. Do let me know what you think and I will be updating soon. :)

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

"We all knew you would do great. Boss was right, since you were with Yi Jung, his father would definitely take much interest in you and he would share his secrets with you as well. Soon as we find out who his partner is, finally you can stop the act with Yi Jung too..." Soo Pyo walked up to the safe, but turned around as he saw the girl upset and who had stopped her action and stood still lost in thought. Soo Pyo walks up to her and pats her back.

"I know you have been put through so much, but trust me we are almost done. You have worked so hard and finally the day you waited for is near. Just make sure you do not fall in love, I have you about this before and you know very well that is boss`s number one rule too. I hope you understand." the girl nodded and slightly smiled.


	2. Destiny or Destination?

A/N: Here is the next chapter, hope you like it, please let me know what you guys think.

* * *

"Soo Pyo oppa, you are here."

"Yah! I wasn`t going to let my sister, do this task alone. Soon as I found out I came to help out. You know boss is really happy, with your accomplishment." Soo Pyo pulls out two pairs of white plastic gloves, one medium which he handed to the girl next to him and one large which he put on his hands. The girl puts her silky black long hair into a high ponytail, and puts on her gloves. Slowly both take the papers, pile by pile out of the safe and put them in a big black bag, which Soo Pyo had brought along.

"I am just really happy, I was able to do this, I was very nervous thinking I wouldn`t be able to..." the girl takes a deep sigh and continues to grab the piles of paper and transfer them to the black bag.

"We all knew you would do great. Boss was right, since you were with Yi Jung, his father would definitely take much interest in you and he would share his secrets with you as well. Soon as we find out who his partner is, finally you can stop the act with Yi Jung too..." Soo Pyo walked up to the safe, but turned around as he saw the girl upset and who had stopped her action and stood still lost in thought. Soo Pyo walks up to her and pats her back.

"I know you have been put through so much, but trust me we are almost done. You have worked so hard and finally the day you waited for is near. Just make sure you do not fall in love, I have you about this before and you know very well that is boss`s number one rule too. I hope you understand." the girl nodded and slightly smiled.

With no other words said, both continue to transfer the papers into the bag so gently, making sure nothing was left behind. Once the last paper was in the bag, Soo Pyo zips it up and looks over to the girl and smiles. She quickly walks up to the safe closes it and hangs the picture back up in the same position as if no one ever even touched it. As that task was secured, both remove their gloves, the girl was about to throw hers out in the bin when Soo Pyo grabbed her wrist and stopped her from doing so.

"We can`t leave any clue behind. The gloves helped our finger prints from getting on anything but if we throw them away here, we might get caught." Soo Pyo advised and the girl agreed.

"Oppa did you check the surveillance camera, is it off?"

Soo Pyo looks down at the aged man, who was still unconscious, "this jerk didn`t come to this office to work but do other things, I doubt he would put cameras in here. I also checked, he doesn't have any camera`s anywhere in his studio. At this age it is disgusting to even think about the things he does and has done. Now he will understand what it is like to loose everything, soon as all this gets to the media." Soo Pyo smiles as he pats the black bag.

* * *

Making sure everything was as it would be normally, both head out of the studio, each holding one side of the bag. Placing the bag into his trunk, Soo Pyo inhales deeply and then releases an easy and quick exhale.

"Shall I drop you?" Soo Pyo questioned, but the girl nodded. "No, thank you oppa, I will manage. Besides I think you should get all this paper to boss soon as possible."

"Are you sure?"

"Oppa, this isn't my first time going home at night, I will be fine, please do not worry about me." They both say their goodbyes and Soo Pyo drives off.

* * *

The girl walks down the lonely dark streets of Seoul, for a girl to walk alone in the dark, was dangerous, but for her it was a trip down memory lane. Luckily most people who would attack a girl at night knew who she was linked to and they didn`t dare lay a finger upon her.

The girl walks up to a candy shop and stood in front of it for a while as she is drawn back in time.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Unnie, I want this candy but omma isn`t letting me have it."_

 _"Yah! Bin-ah stop complaining to your sister, I said no means no." the little boy pouts as the mother takes the candy out of his hands._

 _"Omma, he is a little kid, let him have it." The older sister took the candy from her mother and handed it to her brother and they both exchanged a quick smile. The boy`s eyes lit up with joy._

 _"You are making him stubborn, watch when he gets older, he will always ask to get everything." The mother crossed her arms across her chest. The older sister looks up to her mother and smiles, "don`t worry omma, I will get Bin-ah everything he wants even before he asks..."_

 _"Unnie!"_

 **End of flashback**

* * *

A tear went down the girl`s cheek and she decides to continue walking. Recalling her past, a headache causes the girl to remove her high ponytail, and let her black air again be free. Soon as she was about to cross the street, she views Yi Jung sober, and drunk and walking to his studio, he couldn`t even stand still. To the girl it was surprising how Yi Jung and his father hated each other, yet their studios were only blocks away. No wonder Yi Jung`s father easily came to Yi Jung`s studio anytime and especially with his playmates.

The girl follows up to Yi Jung, just to make sure he was all right. Soon as she reaches the entrance of his studio, she found him on the floor, unable to get up and his keys were on the floor as well, from being thrown by frustration.

She picks up his keys and opens the door to his studio, and helps him in. Due to his body weight, the girl was lucky enough to bring him to the nearest table bench and lay him down.

As she was about to head out, Yi Jung in his unconscious situation grabs her wrist, "I did it because I was scared I would make her cry, like dad and mom, I was scared she would leave me, that I would get hurt." With that Yi Jung let go of the girl`s hand. She smiles, and sits down on the table bench in front of Yi Jung and admires his sleeping face. It wasn`t hard for her to see a child who was scared and lonely and he wanted someone to be there for him always and love him, more than anyone. The girl thinks to herself how she would like to stay by Yi Jung`s side forever and help him with any problem that comes his way.

 _"Number one rule, you can not fall in love."_ That sentence echoed in her head and she shook it off, she knew she did not love him and there was no way she could. She just had to now get one last thing and she would be gone forever from his life. Gladly she had found Eun Jae`s location and she had a master plan for getting them back together.

A smile was formed by the girl`s lips as she recalled how she made sure any of her encounters with Yi Jung did not fail. **[A/N: I am not stating the whole scenes again, just parts of them where they were planned to happen.]**

 **Meet 1: Porridge Shop**

"Yes, So Yi Jung is heading for the porridge shop, stay alert. Jan Di is out with her mother shopping and she won`t be coming in today. You need to make sure you act as if you do not know him at all. Understand?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay good luck!"

 **Meet 2: New Caledonia**

"Just make sure you show a lot of hatred towards him and get him to follow you around."

"How will I get him to follow me, if he doesn't even like me..." the girl bit her lower lip thinking of ways to do what she was told correctly.

"Don`t worry, he is cold but you need to soften him up. Jun Pyo put him in charge of you so weather he likes it or not he has to be with you. The rest is up to you."

The girl with the white blouse and fluffy pink skirt hangs up her phone and pretends to take pictures as Yi Jung walks up to her.

He scoffs at her country bumpkin ways. This was her chance to make sure everything worked according to plan. She runs up to the higher point, where the beautiful view could be seen, she screams, and looks down Yi Jung was running up her way, she smiles, "I have got you, Yi Jung..."

* * *

 **A/N:**

So what did you guys think? I know many of you already know who the girl is that I keep mentioning in the story, but there is a reason why I am not just using her name yet, please be patient and the interesting points of the story are soon to come. But please do leave me your review/comments. The more I get the more I will be motivated to update quicker.

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

"Soo Pyo oppa are you okay?" Soon as Jan Di left to say sorry to Jun Pyo, Ga Eul came running to the man who had fallen to the ground by Jan Di`s kick.

"Yah, Ga Eul, what is it with your friend, did she really have to kick me that hard?"

"Sorry oppa she is very protective of me." Ga Eul helped Soo Pyo get back up to his feet.

"I took that kick for you, because I care about you too, as a sister. Otherwise…"

"Ga Eul you know what to do next right?" the beautiful girl that stood next to Soo Pyo questioned with a serious look.

Ga Eul took a deep breath and smiled, "yes unnie I know what I have to do next."


	3. Scars and Suicides

**Meet 3: Boyfriend Beat Up**

Ga Eul laughs to herself recalling their plan for this meet. Soo Pyo volunteered to act as her boyfriend, because he could not let any other stranger lay a finger on his sister or hurt her feelings. So he came up with the whole idea. He had rented a club. Then everything was set. Ga Eul had asked Jan Di to bring along Jun Pyo so her and Soo Pyo would have witnesses.

 _ **Flashback:**_

"Hey, what do you say, we leave those two and head over to the club. I promise we will find much more sexier girls then these two commoners." Soo Pyo smirked. His words were enough to throw Jun Pyo of the edge and then the next second Jun Pyo`s punch made contact with Soo Pyo`s left cheek, and he fell to the ground.

Ga Eul and Jan Di ran over to where the incident occurred, Ga Eul kneeled down trying to help Soo Pyo as she laid his head in her lap. Ga Eul`s back was facing Jan Di and Jun Pyo, so anything Ga Eul might say to Soo Pyo was a bit difficult to hear. Jan Di yelled at Jun Pyo, while Ga Eul handed Soo Pyo an ice pack and ointment just in case if there were any scars from the harsh punch. He puts both things inside his coat's pocket. Thanking Ga Eul and smiling at her for the accomplished task, Soo Pyo quickly stands up with anger.

"Yah I had enough of you! I don`t want to see you ever again!" With that Soo Pyo left, Ga Eul saddened almost about to cry. Jan Di walked up to her friend and tried to comfort her. The last words Ga Eul heard from Jan Di over her sobs was her telling Jun Pyo to leave. Ga Eul pouted, she wiped off her tears slowly, as Jan Di held her head on her shoulder, Ga Eul felt awful for having to get Jan Di and Jun Pyo into a fight, but she hoped everything will end up well for them.

Ga Eul moved out of the embrace and looked up at Jan Di, she glanced around but Jun Pyo was no where to be found, "Jan Di, you shouldn`t have been that harsh on Jun Pyo Sunbae…"

"Yah! Ga Eul we have been best friends forever now and I promised you whoever hurts you will have to deal with me, even if it is a guy I like, if he hurt my best friends feelings, then I have no acceptance for him."

"Don`t say that, maybe Jun Pyo Sunbae had a reason?"

"That guy cares only for himself and does anything to get what he wants, I know he wouldn`t have a reason for anything. That selfish brat!"

"Jan Di please, don`t say that, I have seen Jun Pyo Sunbae`s love for you, he would never do anything to hurt your feelings, I can tell."

Jan Di did not reply. Both girls walk out of the skating center. "I think you should go home Jan Di-ah."

"What about you?"

"I will be going home too, I just forgot something back in the locker room…" Ga Eul lied.

"I will go with you an-"

"No, I will manage. Besides auntie and uncle will be wondering where you are. You should not worry them. I will go home soon too."

Jan Di sighed, "okay, but be careful." Ga Eul nodded and with that Jan Di gave her a hug, and ran off. Ga Eul watched her for awhile until Jan Di was out of sight. Instantly Ga Eul runs inside the skating center and looks around carrying a worried look.

Then finally seeing the figure on a bench near the bathroom`s sidewall, Ga Eul runs over to him and sits down next to him.

"Are you okay? I am really sorry…" Soo Pyo slightly smiled seeing Ga Eul`s expressions.

"Why are you sorry?" Soo Pyo turned his head over to Ga Eul, waiting for her reply.

"Because of me you had to get hurt…" Ga Eul sighed and looked down upon the floor, with a saddened face. Soo Pyo can`t help but smile, and pinched Ga Eul`s cheek.

"Silly, you know even if I had to give up my life for you I would with a smile, this is nothing. I can take this much for my sister don`t you think?" Ga Eul looked up and faced Soo Pyo and smiled to his reply.

"Oppa I always wondered, why are you willing to risk so much for me? I am not your real sister..." Ga Eul instantly regretted her last words, Soo Pyo patted her head and smiled. "You`re not my real sister but you sure do remind me of my real sister…"

"What happen to your sister?"

Soo Pyo sighed deeply, and his words begin to trail off, "She was rapped... by this guy while coming home from work one day and after that... she committed suicide…"

"Omo! Why did she do that?"

"She was too ashamed of being ripped off of her innocence by some nasty bastard! After she left me I vowed to kill the one who did this to my sister, I wanted to make him suffer. I was 17 when I joined the Mafia, to get my sister`s revenge." Soo Pyo tightens his fists as he spoke.

Ga Eul continues to look over to him without asking any questions.

"Then...You were brought into the mafia…" Soo Pyo smiles softly and continued, "at first I was sure you would fail to complete your training…" Ga Eul pouts to what she heard and sifts her vision towards the floor.

"But, I was wrong..." Those words caused Ga Eul to look back up and face Soo Pyo who was smiling at her.

"For a 12 year old girl, you were very brave. You finished your training and you become stronger. You always helped me and took care of me when I was hurt, even though I was rude to you, you always cared for me. Just like my own sister would...I found out what happened to your family and I felt really upset with what Yi Jung`s father did...That is when I had made you my sister and decided to help you out no matter what."

"What about your sister`s revenge?" Ga Eul questioned.

"I...I...let him go…" silence, neither said another word. Then Soo Pyo took a deep sigh again and broke the silence.

"I found the guy who rapped my sister, but I found out he was trying to make money for his brother to go to school, but was having financial issues and due to tension, he was greatly drunk that night and totally lost what he did. He also tried to find out where the girl lived to say sorry, but it had been too late. He felt so guilty about what happen to my sister, that he sent his brother to the orphanage and then later committed suicide…"

"Oh my… But it is good you did forgive him. You know a person is at peace once they clear out their heart and forgive everyone. I know what happened is very sad, but since you were able to forgive him, I know God will reward you with happiness." Soo Pyo looked up at a smiling Ga Eul and smiled back.

"I have been rewarded already… God gave me a new great sister…" Ga Eul smiled and Soo Pyo mirrored her expression...

* * *

More coming up soon! Let me know what you think! :)


	4. Stay and Scared

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Ga Eul's POV**

After that incident everything else played as planned. You came to help and _'yawn'_ , I pretended to fall in love with you and as time went by you came closer to me, I found out about your past and how to get to your father. Now finally the time has come for me to finish this mission.

* * *

 **Third POV**

Yi Jung woke up from the huge hangover, and the fact that he was sleeping on a wooden bench all night, made his body had become stiff. He forces himself up and before he could even bring up the question of what happen to him, Yi Jung focused his vision upon the small angel who slept on the beach in front of him. Yi Jung pinched the bridge of his nose to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Yi Jung slowly approached the figure who laid unconscious in front him; he bent down in front of her. He gave her a quick tap and understood that she was really there in front of him, but why? Yi Jung brushed off his thoughts as he looked at her beautiful face. He moves her hair away from her face and just stays in spot. He recalled his horrible actions yesterday, but still what he did was what needed to be done. Yet his heart began to ache knowing how sad she would have been because of him.

Ga Eul felt comfortable sleeping on something so soft, it made her feel as if she was on a cloud. Soon as she hit reality, her eyes shot open and looked around, wondering where in the world was she. A knock was heard she was hesitant but then slowly words left her mouth.

"Come...in…" Ga Eul instantly took a pillow in her hand ready to aim at her kidnapper.

The door opened wide and she threw the pillow in the direction the figure just walked in.

"Good evening Ga-" Yi Jung was silent as a pillow hit his head. Ga Eul covered her mouth seeing who had walked in, cursing herself for her stupid actions.

"Yi Jung Sunbae...what are you doing here?"

Yi Jung ignoring her action just now, looked up to her and smiled. "Good evening to you too. And besides there is nothing wrong with being in my own house is it?"

"Your...house…" Yi Jung nodded to Ga Eul's statement. Before anything else, Ga Eul's eyes fell on her clothes and were left widened.

"Did you change my clothes?!" instantly Ga Eul brought the blanket up to her her chest as a covering.

"Ga Eul do you really think I would even touch a girl like you? Of course I had a maid change you, because I didn't know where you lived and sorry but I am not that low to throw you out on the streets." Even though Yi Jung's words were meant to hurt, Ga Eul smiled to herself, 'as long as he still hates me."

Yi Jung didn't want to be so cold to her but he had make sure he distanced himself from her even though he clearly knew being with her was the most amazing thing to him but for her own sake he had to make sure she was happy without him.

"I am sorry to have caused you so much trouble and for being a pain, I will change and get my stuff and will be leaving. Thank you for caring for me."

Yi Jung took a deep breath how his heart ached from the pain her words brought him. She was never a pain for him, he was happy he even got the few minutes to spend time with her, but then again he had to hide his emotions, as he has all these years.

"Where are my stuff?" Yi Jung pointed you the closet. Ga Eul walked up to the closet and opening it she clearly saw her clothes neatly folded along with her purse that leaned against her folded clothes. Ga Eul grabbed out the clothes and looked at Yi Jung giving out a small cough. Getting her signal, Yi Jung began to head out of the room when he suddenly stopped.

"By the way, your phone continued to ring all day, it was that Soo Pyo guy. I just turned off your phone, but I would advise you to change your number."

"Ahh…" Ga Eul nodded her head and with that Yi Jung headed out of the room closing the door behind him. For a few minutes Yi Jung leaned against the door, as he whispered to himself, "if only things could be different."

* * *

With Yi Jung out of sight Ga Eul quickly opened her purse and digging out her phone, she turned it on. Her eyes widened seeing she had received 25 calls from Soo Pyo. She instantly dialed his number.

"Hello Ga Eul?"

"Oppa you called, is everything okay?"

"Where have you been? I was worried all night!"

"I am sorry, I got caught up in a few things, that's why I couldn't call you, but do not worry, I am safe." Ga Eul heard a deep sigh of relief coming from the other line.

"Thank God! You scared me!"

"Sorry…"

"It's okay, just make sure you tell me next time."

"Is that all?" Ga Eul questioned narrowing her eyebrows.

"Wait, there is more. You had me worried, I almost forgot…" Soo Pyo was hesitant but then continued.

"Yi Jung's father is headed over to his studio, and is planning to tell Yi Jung everything about you. I was so worried about you I forgot to think about what to do. I think I will have my men take him and…"

"No. Don't take him yet. Let him come."

"What? Ga Eul, what are you saying?"

"Let him come, I want his son to know too what he has done." Ga Eul's lips curved up to one side, carrying a smirk. "When I say, then take him away. I have many questions to ask him."

With that Ga Eul hanged up the phone and went inside the master bathroom to change.

* * *

"Yi Jung!" Mr. So barged into his son's studio. Yi Jung was working on pressing down clay with his feet, but seeing his father, he stopped and rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yah! That girl with you yesterday, how did you meet her?"

"Why, you aren't really thinking about dating her are you?"

"Yah, stop with that. Tell me where I can find her! She is a bitch!"

"Yah! Don't you dare call Ga Eul that!" Yi Jung with range furrowed his brows and gritted his teeth.

"So Ga Eul, that is what that whores name is-"

"Enough! Stop using your dirty mouth when you speak of her!"

"Son, listen to me, she is betraying you, she came to me last night too, she wanted to sleep with me, and then the next morning she took-"

"Shut up!"

Ga Eul slowly walked up to where Yi Jung stood. Mr. So walked up to her and grabbed her arms tightly.

"Tell me where all the papers are! Tell me what you are trying to do!" Ga Eul smirked hearing Mr. So's words, luckily Yi Jung was too focused upon his father's words. Yi Jung pulled his father's hands away from Ga Eul.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Yi Jung she is betraying you!"

"Stop it. The only one person in this world who hasn't betrayed mem, is this girl!" Ga Eul's eyes widened to what she heard.

Yi Jung took fast breaths, but his eyes were still on his father, "you and mother betrayed me when I needed you two the most! First you and your disgusting dates with girls much younger than you, then mother betrayed me, when I wanted to be with her and help her, she is trying to kill herself and leave me! When I needed brother the most, he betrayed me too and left! My whole family betrayed me all the time, and if for once someone is sincere to me, it is this girl!"

"Son-"

"She has always been there for me, she always helped me, was by my side and no matter how much I was cold towards her, she has always here for me and what would you know about love, you always betrayed mother!"

"Son-"

"Leave!" Yi Jung glared towards his father as if he was piercing through his soul, Mr. So became scared, and instantly ran out of the studio. Yi Jung turned around; to only see he was alone.

"Yes, oppa. Get him now, he left Yi Jung's studio. But remember I need him alive!" Ga Eul carried a smirk as she shoved her phone in her purse. She hanged her purse on her shoulder and headed out of the room once again. She witnessed Yi Jung sitting on the wooden bench as his face was in his palms.

"I think I will be leaving now..." Ga Eul was about to walk out when a voice made her stop.

"Can you please stay?" Yi Jung asked as he looked at Ga Eul, she looked back at him and smiled.

* * *

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

Mr. So flickered his eyes as he adjusted to the small light that hovered over him, as darkness surrounded him. He tried to fumble out the tight ropes around his wrists, but failed.

"It is scary when you become helpless and are near death! Isn't it?" A voice came from the dark. The figure slowly walked into the light where Mr. So was kept, his eyes widen seeing who it was.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I have updated after so long, I am very sorry for that, but I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know. :)


	5. Clay and Captures

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Ga Eul walks out of the kitchen with a glass of water only to see Yi Jung back on the clay he laid on the floor, and with every step spread the clay. Ga Eul paused for a moment, even after what had just happened, there was this smile pasted on Yi Jung's face.

"Am I really that handsome?" Yi Jung's voice pulled Ga Eul out of her trance as she shifted her view knowing she was caught. Yi Jung continued to carry a smirk seeing her fumble in place and hide her blushing face.

"You can put the glass of water on the table. I will drink in later." Ga Eul did as she was told, but still made no eye contact with Yi Jung, until she saw his outstretched hand followed by his signature smile, how could she refuse. She takes one step close but pauses as her smile fades away with voices in her head calling her, 'Ga Eul, remember the number one rule, never fall in love.' Ga Eul shook her head and smiled as she took Yi Jung's hand and stepped on the clay, sure she wasn't falling love, but as a friend she was there for him and no one could stop her.

"Are you okay?" Ga Eul looked up to Yi Jung who now carried a curious look, which she replied with a slow nod.

"You know you are a terrible liar." Yi Jung smiled. The room was full of silence as Yi Jung and Ga Eul continued to spread the clay.

"Listen I am sorry for today." Yi Jung began as he kept his head low.

"No need to be sorry, it is alright." Ga Eul looked up to Yi Jung and smiled; yet Yi Jung kept his head low with shame. "I just don't understand, when I needed him, he was too busy with his dates and now that I have become independent he wants to help me? He even had the nerve to call you all that and touch you. You must think I am a monster for the way I talked to my father." Ga Eul took Yi Jung's right hand in hers, and made him look into her eyes.

"Listen it is okay, I understand you were trying to help. Please don't blame yourself." Ga Eul finished with a smile, which made Yi Jung's heart, begin to beat fast and it didn't go unnoticed by him. "Ga Eul. Thank you." Yi Jung commented as they smiled at each other and continued spreading the clay. Ga Eul missed a step and lost her balance, she was waiting to hit the clay surface, yet instead Yi Jung caught her in his arms. Their faces were inches away, and eyes were glued to one another.

"I am definitely a cool guy but not a good one." Yi Jung commented as he continued to look in Ga Eul's eyes. Ga Eul smiled as she replied, "leave the interpretation that all good girls like good guys." Yi Jung smiled to her response. Then as he looked back into her eyes, his heart began to beat fast again and unwillingly he was leaning in for Ga Eul's lips, Ga Eul hesitated at first but threw all her thoughts away, and went along.

Finally Yi Jung's lips had caught Ga Eul's and they tasted nothing like the girls he dated before. Her taste was different, it was magical in its own way, and it only made Yi Jung deepen the kiss. He began nibbling on Ga Eul's lower lip and she mimicked his actions and parted her lips allowing him access, their tongues battle until Yi Jung's won and explored every inch of Ga Eul's mouth. Things began to heat up and both could hear their hearts beat in a frenzy, Yi Jung left Ga Eul's lips to catch his breath, yet he continued to leave a trail of kisses on Ga Eul's jawline and down her neck. Yi Jung held Ga Eul with one hand as the other sneaked under her shirt.

"Yi Jung…" the hesitant voice made Yi Jung pause and look into Ga Eul's eyes, "Sunbae...please...stop…" Ga Eul requested. Her plea knocked Yi Jung back to his senses, what was he about to do. Yi Jung helped Ga Eul stand back up. "Ga Eul I am really sorry. I didn't mean too."

Soon as Ga Eul was able to retreat back to her normal breathing phase she looked up to Yi Jung and smiled. "It's okay sunbae, when one is depressed, he usually looks for a playmate or conquests to help his desires and make him feel better, but I am sorry I can not be either. Please take care." With that Ga Eul stepped off of the clay and grabbed her coat. Before Yi Jung to could say anything or stop her, she quickly put on her shoes and left.

Yi Jung was left alone with her words playing in his mind, "playmate? Conquest?"

* * *

Mr. So flickered his eyes as he adjusted to the small light that hovered over him, as darkness surrounded him. He tried to fumble out the tight ropes around his wrists, but failed.

"It is scary when you become helpless and are near death! Isn't it?" A voice came from the dark. The figure slowly walked into the light where Mr. So was kept, his eyes widen seeing who it was.

"Jin Woo!" Were the only words that left Mr. So's mouth.

"Hello, old friend."

"So you are behind all of this?

"Why of course, I am the only you see here right?"

"But why? You are my childhood friend! I guess it's a good saying that never trust anyone, because friends only backstab you!"

Mr. Woo became furious and ran up to Mr. So grabbing his collar. "Backstab! Don't you dare tell me about backstab! What you did to my sister and her family, may God have mercy upon you, because I will torture you till your last breath!"

Mr. Woo let go of the collar as he was about to walk away, Mr. So's words stopped him, "that whore had it in for her, not my fault." Mr. Woo looked back at Mr. So who carried a smirk on his lips.

Mr. Woo's knuckles came in contact with Mr. So's left cheek as his head snapped to the side, "don't you dare speak of her like that! You bastard! You killed her, and her husband and then had her little girl sold for sex, to make your money! I will never forgive you! Treasure the few breaths of relaxation for the seconds you have right now, after this you won't even remember how to breathe!" With that Mr. Woo walked away.

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you guys think will happen with Yi Jung and Ga Eul? How does Ga Eul feel? Does Yi Jung really take her as a playmate and conquest only? How is Ga Eul related to Mr. Woo to be helping him? What did you think of this chapter? Let me know in the comments. Thank you.


	6. Rainy Days

"Ga Eul guess what, boss has Yi Jung's father, he will make sure he never does anything ever again. Now you can stop pretending with Yi Jung." Ga Eul heard Soo Pyo's cheerful tone on the other line and she softly smiled in response, yet the news hadn't affected her in the way it should.

"Th-That's great to hear Soo Pyo oppa" Ga Eul tried to stay calm, but something inside of her was dying inside of, painfully slow.

"Ga Eul are you okay, you sound as if you are shivering."

"No oppa I'm just out here at a coffee shop, it's a bit chilly."

"Okay, get home quick and rest, I will see you tomorrow, we have to start packing soon Ga Eul, we can finally leave Seoul for good."

"Mhm." Ga Eul responded before ending the call. She placed her hand over the location of her heart and felt it slowly dying, she couldn't come to understand why, but she knew she didn't like the feeling of leaving Seoul, she didn't want to leave Y-" before she could complete her thought, a thick fabric cloth was placed on her shoulders, Ga Eul turns around to see Yi Jung smiling.

"You were shaking a lot I thought you must be cold" Ga Eul felt the fabric and as she witnessed Yi Jung wearing his vest of which the coat that was placed on her shoulders matched, she instantly removed it and placed it on the table, near her.

"No I am not cold." Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul with concern due to her behavior. He moved closer holding Ga Eul's chin, gently his fingers wrapped around her jaw, causing her to flinch with his touch, yet Yi Jung did not let her go.

"Ga Eul are you okay? You seem to be upset, what's wrong?" Ga Eul lifted her eyelids meeting up with Yi Jung's brown orbs sparkling under the light stand above him in the cafe they resorted in. Her heart began to increase its speed, before anything else took over, Ga Eul pushed away Yi Jung's hand gently, letting it fall back to his side.

"Please, I am just tired." Yi Jung nodded and took the seat in front of Ga Eul, "I am actually glad I found you here, I wanted to talk to you about something." Yi Jung stated as he fixed himself on his chair, and looked up to meet Ga Eul's gaze, but received nothing in response. Ga Eul fidgets with her hands, thousands of thoughts in her mind, and not one solution for anything. Yi Jung's lips lifted upwards into a smile as he placed his hand over Ga Eul's.

"Hey calm down, okay?" Ga Eul darted her eyes towards Yi Jung and pulled her hands back, standing up, anger was written all over her face, her eyes narrowed and lips tightened.

"Can you please leave me alone! Don't go easily touching me, I told you I am not one of your playmates, I rather die than be one for a guy like you!" Luckily for the two of you, the cafe wasn't crowded of people to stare as Ga Eul yelled. Yi Jung sprung out of his chair and attempted to take a step closer, yet he instantly paused as Ga Eul took an automatic step back.

"Ga Eul please calm down. I didn't mean it like that." Ga Eul crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You didn't mean it like that? The infamous Casanova of Korea, touched a girl's hand without any bad intentions, you think I am dumb? I am sure you probably can't wait to get me home and do what you want just to toss me out later, so you could be happy."

"Ga Eul enough. I have no such intentions. We are friends, and I was just trying to help a-"

"And take me to your bed? Sorry but I rather jump off a cliff." Before Yi Jung could respond Ga Eul grabbed her purse and stomped out of the cafe.

* * *

Ji Hoo shook in place due to the door being slammed, he witnessed Yi Jung enter the F4 lounge with anger clearly written on his face. Yi Jung slumped himself onto the couch Ji Hoo had resided and groaned instantly.

"Someone hasn't seen today's sun huh?" Ji Hoo commented as he put down his guitar on top of the coffee table in front of them, and sat back awaiting a reply.

"I just hate it when people act so weird out of nowhere and make you look bad." Yi Jung signed as he rested his head against the headrest of the couch.

"Per say this 'people' you mean Ga Eul maybe?" Ji Hoo smirked at the sight of his friend jolting up in shock.

"How did you know?" Yi Jung instantly questioned.

"Yi Jung all you have been talking about is Ga Eul ever since your hand started to recover. Every conversation starts with "I owe it to Ga Eul for helping me recover so fast..." and ends with "...I should treat her for being so kind and patient with me." We would be talking about new rules for Shinwa School and you would mention how Ga Eul should get a scholarship too, so she could finish her studies, and the list goes on."

Yi Jung rubbed the back of his neck, as his eyes lowered to the ground, a train of thoughts entering his mind, 'have I really been talking about Ga Eul that much?'

"Yi Jung did you ever wonder why you admire Ga Eul so much?" Yi Jung lifted his head to meet the eyes of the violist with curiosity. Yi Jung shook his head causing Ji Hoo to pull out his phone and focus his attention on the screen as Yi Jung watched his actions.

"Maybe because you have feelings for her?" Ji Hoo stated, raising his left brow, as his eyes continued to stay glued to the screen of his phone.

"What! Are you out of your mind? Me and like her? Not a chance, she is a commoner, she is annoying and definitely not my type." Yi Jung defended himself as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and shifted his view.

"Okay, then answer these few questions." Ji Hoo spoke as he remained stationary. Yi Jung looked at Ji Hoo, and rose his index finger to speak but was cut off as Ji Hoo asked his first question.

"What is the second letter of your first name?"

"I"

"Do you like or love playing soccer?" Ji Hoo continued with his questionnaire.

"I have been playing it since I was ten, of course I love it. Ji Hoo what kind of stupid question is that?"

Ji Hoo lifted his eyes off his phone and titled his head, "wait, what's the name of the girl we are talking about again?"

"Chu Ga Eul! Are you losing it Ji Ho-"

"Now say all you answers together" Ji Hoo requested as his eyes when back to his phone.

"I love Chu Ga Eul." Yi Jung gave Ji Hoo an annoyed look, without even realizing what he just said. Ji Hoo smiles to himself, lifting his eyelids, making eye contact with Yi Jung, Ji Hoo brought his phone up into the air, and pressed a button, playing an audio, "I love Chu Ga Eul." As the audio came to an end, Yi Jung's arms fell to his sides. Ji Hoo smirked at his friends reaction, "I didn't say anything, you are the one saying you love Ga Eul."

"That was a trick! You tricked me."

"I didn't do anything, the heart can not be tricked, the heart can easily state the truth without any hesitation. Now let's see what Ga Eul's heart says, when I send her thi-"

"Don't you dare!" Yi Jung yelled, attempting to grab Ji Hoo's phone but failed as Ji Hoo instantly dug his phone into his pocket.

"But you don't love Ga Eul, so her reaction wouldn't matter right?" Yi Jung was unable to respond, he was lost with words. Ji Hoo stood up as he put his hand on Yi Jung's shoulder, "there is only a one time Yi Jung, if you lose it, you might regret it forever; think it over and then decide." With that, Ji Hoo excited F4's lounge leaving a confused Yi Jung behind. 'Do I love Ga Eul?'

* * *

"Ga Eul, are you home yet?" Soo Pyo questioned on the other line.

"No oppa, I am out for a walk, just wanted to look around Seoul before leaving." Ga Eul responded as she held her tears back.

"Even after all you been through, you still want to get a last look at this place? Okay do as you please, but please do not stay out too late, I will come over tomorrow morning to help you pack."

"Okay, see you then oppa." Ga Eul ended the call and let out her tears. She kept recalling her behavior with Yi Jung earlier, she didn't want to be so cold to him, but since she won't be able to see him again, it would probably be for the best.

Yi Jung decided to drive around the city, just to figure out what he wanted. Images of last night kept coming into mind, when he kissed her, he defiantly knew it was something different, it was a kiss like no other, thinking back to all the playmates he had, none could even compare to how Ga Eul's lips felt against his. There was this new feeling that rose from beneath as he kissed Ga Eul, yet could he really love her?

Yi Jung was pulled out his thoughts, as something bright crossed his path, causing his tires to screech against the road with the sudden stop. Yi Jung was about to honk at the person who crossed without looking, yet as he examined the figure closely, his hands left the wheel. The bright yellow coat, the long black straight hair, the hairband that fitted perfectly over this figure's head and the small cross bag that hung on her shoulder, no doubt, Yi Jung knew this was Ga Eul. Her head held low, her body shivered as if she was crying, just the thought made Yi Jung's heart ache, yet he didn't want to frighten her, so he decides to slowly drive up behind her, just to make sure she was safe.

As Yi Jung kept his distant, pervious moments with Ga Eul continued to play in his head. From the very first time he met her, she was a challenge for him, he wanted to make her want him just like any other girl, because at the moment she said her charms wouldn't work on her, his ego was hurt and he wanted to prove her wrong. Yet what started out as a challenge for him, became more of a habit. Following her around in New Caledonia, he got to know her more, her cute side, her defensive side, and mostly her beautiful side. She was never his type to begin with, yet he began to break his own rules for her. When the drunk snowboarder was about to hit her, who was he to save her? Yet he still did and even become worried after catching her into his arms safely and didn't rest until she opened her eyes and responded. That was strike one.

After she was dumped by her jerk boyfriend, helping her get revenge was never in his agenda, yet he still helped her just to let his own anger out about his father. Yet all that happened, was Yi Jung getting closer to Ga Eul. He got to know her more and understand her reasoning, from her cute bravery and confidence to her weakness of losing. Yi Jung came to know she was never going to give in so easily and that was what truly sparked him most about her. Strike two.

The fact that she wanted to get to know Yi Jung for whom he was other than his looks and bank balance, was one true heart warming event for him. Yi Jung could not come to understand why she did so much for him, but she did. She missed countless sleeps staying out all night finding that one spot where all his regrets will slap him in the face. Her confidence, her support, her care, all made their way into Yi Jung's heart. Strike three, and that's love.

Before Yi Jung could give more thought to the last words that popped into his head, droplets were heard on his windshield. Looking around, Yi Jung spotted Ga Eul still walking on the sidewalk keeping her head low. Yi Jung honked, yet no use, Ga Eul seemed to be in deep thought, so far from reality. Yi Jung shifted his gear to park and exited the car, running up to the now completely drenched Ga Eul, grabbing her arm, causing her to lift her head slowly to meet the eyes of the who holding her.

"Yi Jung Sunbae?"

"Ga Eul it's raining, what are you doing out here? Come with me and we can sit and talk or you will catch a cold." Yi Jung tried his best to focus upon Ga Eul's eyes as she remained silent, yet his eyes lowered to her plump lips, small droplets sliding off the curves, shaking from the cold, made Yi Jung want to kiss her lips just to give them warmth.

"Please leave me alone." Ga Eul pulled her arm away from Yi Jung's grasp and began to run off. Yi Jung sprinted her way and easily caught up, only this time gripping her shoulders and keeping her in place as he observed her face, she objected to make eye contact.

"Ga Eul this is no time to act like this, please come with me or you will catch a cold an-"

"So? Why do you care? Let me get a col-" Before Ga Eul could finish her sentence she sneezed and covered herself with her arms, attempting to stop her shivering from the cold.

"Well if you want to be stubborn so can I. I won't let you catch this cold alone." Ga Eul lifted her eyelids to meet Yi Jung's brown orbs full of desire, as he moved in closer. She observed his features, the droplets sliding off the edge of his bangs, the charming smile that was printed on his lips; before any other other thought could make its way to Ga Eul's mind, Yi Jung grabbed her chin with one hand, and connected their lips. Ga Eul fidgeted for some time, but Yi Jung kept her in place and after some time she gave in.

* * *

 **Preview of Next Chapter [Mature Content, Cautious Advised]**

Yi Jung made his way to his bed, positioning himself above Ga Eul as she smiled with every movement, her eyes full of the love that mirrored his own. Yi Jung aimed for Ga Eul's neck, placing wet kisses, until stopping at her collarbone, kissing as well as nibbling, earning himself a soft moan from Ga Eul. As Yi Jung worked his way down, Ga Eul fumbled with his hair, feeling the softness. Ga Eul shot open her eyes as she felt Yi Jung's hand sneak under her well his button down shirt, and rest on her belly, only a few minutes after his index finger tracing her every curve. Yi Jung moved back only for a few seconds to observe his love that was there in front of him and he was ready to show her how much he truly loved her. Leaning down Yi Jung captures Ga Eul's lips as his index finger continued to trace around Ga Eul's belly button and curves.

* * *

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


End file.
